winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Valtor
|weapon = Water Stars (S3E25) |cartoon = The Princess' Ball |comic = #35: The Trial |lcartoon = Written in the Stars |lcomic = #115: The Last Dragon of Pyros |italian = Guido Di Naccio |cinelume = Cedric Kühle |4kids = Sean Schemmel |nick = Josh Keaton |duart = Henry F. Benjamin |theme = Valtor |gallery = Yes }} Valtor is the main antagonist of the third and eighth seasons of Winx Club. Appearance |-|Human= As a human, Valtor is revealed to be a very pale and tall man who looks to be physically around his thirties or even early forties. He has long light brown, almost strawberry blonde hair that flows down to his waist, thin grey eyes with dark purple eyeshadow, and notably high cheekbones. His attire consists of a long maroon-colored jacket with a lavender inner layer and gold pins over the folded cuffs. Under it, he wears a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants and grayish-indigo knee-high boots. He also wears dark indigo gloves. In Season 8, his appearance remains the same but with some minor facial changes. However, he appears to have a pink diamond on his white ruffled shirt and he does not wear his gloves and his knee-high boots appears to be in maroon-colored as well. ~Valtor~.jpg|Season 3 - 5 Valtor without robe.png|Without the jacket. Valtor Full Body S8.png|S8 |-|Fawn= He appears as a common fawn, with blue eyes, and antlers that stretch out to the side of his head. Valtor_Deer_Form.jpg |-|Demon= As a demon, Valtor is a gargoyle-like creature, maroon in color, with a huge, muscular build, large bat-like wings, and light blue eyes seemingly without any pupils. Valtor_monster.png Personality Valtor is a very prideful man who places all of his pride in his power and wit, which can naturally make him become defensive should anyone question either quality. Observant, patient and intelligent, Valtor prefers to study his opponents before attacking them; learning their weaknesses until he can find the most exploitable one. These traits, coupled with his tendency to hold grudges that last for decades, making him an incredibly ruthless force to be reckoned with, especially as his grudges only serve as fuel to intensify whatever torment he wishes to inflict upon the target of his grudges. The most notable case of this was Bloom, as Valtor sought to destroy her life inside and out before destroying her with his own hands all because her birth parents, Oritel and Marion, were responsible for his defeat and later imprisonment in the Omega Dimension. Valtor is a skilled manipulator that can force anyone to do as he needs. In addition to powerful spells, he uses his mind and boundless cunning, as well as charm and the art of deceiving and confusing the opponent. Despite all these powerful traits, Valtor appears to have somewhat of a fragile ego as, when the Winx continued to disrupt his plans, he grew angrier and more impatient. He does not forgive any insults and cherishes the trophies he has gained. In Season 8, he is more irritable. He is also a little less active as in Season 8, as he has others do his bidding unlike in Season 3 where he still did a lot on his own, without someone else as he conquered planets and stole their spells, doing it without any help. Pre-Series When the Great Dragon created the Magic Dimension, a piece of its flame mixed with the original darkness. This piece of the Dragon's Flame was later found by the Ancestresses, who shaped it into the form of a boy and raised him as if he were their own son. Wishing to make him the most powerful wizard in all of existence, the Ancestresses sent him to conquer all possible dimensions once he came of age. One thousand years before the events of Season 8, the Wishing Star came across Valtor's Palace. During his various conquests, Valtor became acquainted with Griffin, who joined him seeking to become the most powerful witch in the whole of the Magic Dimension by his side with help from the Ancestresses. However, Griffin eventually saw the error of her ways and abandoned Valtor to join "the side of light." Later on, Valtor attacked Domino, aiding his "mothers" in the realm's destruction as they sought out the Dragon's Flame until he was confronted by its monarchs, King Oritel and Queen Marion. Together, Oritel and Marion were able to defeat Valtor and send him to the Omega Dimension, where he was meant to spend eternity imprisoned within it frozen. Series Seasons |-|Season 3= Not long after Darkar's defeat, the Trix are captured from Relix, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension for the evil they did in the first and second seasons. However Icy managed to free herself, being the Witch of Ice, as well as her sisters, and found a frozen man condemned to the Omega Dimension for eternity. Icy freed him to give him to the frost snakes of the Omega Dimension as food, but he defeated the snakes and, with the help of the Trix, opened the Portal of the Omega Dimension, and put his mark on the mermaids guarding the Omega Portal thus making them his slaves. After that, he imprisoned the mermaid queen, Queen Ligea, in her own underwater dungeons and made most of the mermaids his slaves. For some time he remained on Andros, staying near the Inter-dimensional Portal, from where he went to many Realms and stole their magical treasures, beginning with the magical Sun of Solaria, where he allied with Countess Cassandra and Chimera, where he first saw Bloom and immediately felt a connection with her. When the Winx go to Andros to help Aisha, he reveals his true intentions of becoming the supreme sorcerer of the Universe to Bloom and tells her that there is a connection between them, before blinding Aisha. After Valtor attacks the peaceful realm of Espero, the whole Magic Dimension is put in state of emergency, and Miss Faragonda reveals to Bloom that Valtor was in fact made from a piece of the Dragon Fire which mixed with the original Darkness that the Ancestral Witches found, and that he fought along the Witches against the Company of Light founded by Bloom's birth parents, Oritel and Marion. Shortly after, Valtor allied with Princess Diaspro so as to weaken Bloom. Valtor later decided to take his revenge on the members of the Company of Light and took over Cloud Tower, imprisoning Griffin, who once served the Ancestresses with him, but betrayed him and joined the Company of Light. He then proceeded to attack Alfea, along with the Trix and the Witches of Cloud Tower he had turned into his slaves. After a heated battle in the forest with Valtor, Miss Faragonda disappeared and was later found by the Pixies, turned into a tree. When the Winx go to Linphea to find a way to heal Faragonda, he sends the Trix to prevent them from doing so. The Trix attack the Winx and put an evil spell on the Black Willow tree whose tears were the only thing that could save Faragonda. Flora nearly loses her life in trying to save her younger sister Miele and earns her Enchantix because of this. Flora heals the Willow and defeats the Trix. The Winx are able to collect the tears of the Willow and give back Faragonda her real appearance. After the Winx turn Faragonda back into herself, they go to Andros where the negative energy escaping from the open Omega Portal was clashing with the energy of Andros, causing both worlds to be on the point of destruction. So, Tecna ends it by sacrificing herself to close the Portal, allowing herself to become sealed within the Omega Dimension. The sadness at the loss of Tecna is so great that the Winx go to attack Valtor at Cloud Tower, in which the only thing they gain is the freedom of Griffin, but Bloom was devastated when Valtor told her that he defeated her birth parents. Following this, Bloom went to Pyros to become stronger, and Bloom was able to gain her Enchantix and saved the Winx (including Tecna) and the Specialists from the Omega Dimension. Valtor later broke into the Museum of Magix to steal a relic, the Agador Box, and managed to get hold of it by using his cunning mind, despite the Winx's and Nabu's (then disguised as Ophir) intervention, and places all the spells he stole in it to get stronger (it had the property of being able to contain all of the magic placed in it). Valtor's influence on Solaria is removed when the Winx reveal that Countess Cassandra and Chimera allied with him and are arrested. In order to defeat him, the Winx obtain the Water Stars from the Golden Kingdom. As a diversion to sneak into Alfea and steal all the spells stored there, he tricks Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin into fighting each other by asking them to duel him and putting them under a spell, and causes Cloud Tower to disappear. At Alfea, he is attacked by the Winx, but tells Bloom that he absorbed her parents in his body when she was on the point of destroying him with the Water Stars. Later the Winx break into Cloud Tower after they find out that Valtor only made it invisible, and Bloom was able to contact the essence of the Ancestresses which was still present there, and found out from the Ancestral Witches that Valtor never defeated or absorbed her parents, but that they were still alive in a place unreachable by magic. Greatly weakened, Valtor assumed his original, demon-like form and used the Spell of the Elements to flood Cloud Tower, send tornadoes to Red Fountain, burn Alfea and cause an earthquake at Magix. Bloom tried to find Valtor to stop him, initially falling into a trap, but found Valtor and challenging him to a pitiless battle under Lake Roccaluce, during which the Winx were able to free all the spells Valtor had stolen which returned to their places of origin, even if he had managed to capture the Water Stars earlier, except the Spell of the Elements, which he called back to him. As the spell returned to him, the water of the lake, which was flooding Cloud Tower, also went back to its original place, and the Winx left him in the caves under the lake. Even the Trix abandoned him when he asked them to catch the Winx because they had seen his true form. He was defeated and had lost all his spells. Using all his energy so as not to lose the Spell of the Elements, the water of the lake overpowered him, seemingly drowning him. With all the stolen spells back into their proper places, all the Realms where Valtor wreaked havoc returned to normal. However he was not dead, as Bloom could still feel his presence, and captured the Specialists when they went to find Valtor's body, thinking he was dead. He left Helia, and told him to inform the Winx that he kidnapped the other Specialists and to meet him at the Omega Portal, on Andros, where he forced Bloom, Stella, Musa and Tecna to respectively fight copies of Sky, Brandon, Riven and Timmy created from the Spell of the Elements, and the Winx were almost defeated until Bloom used her Dragon Fire to hit Valtor directly. Valtor was almost completely defeated, when the Ancestresses told him that the Dragon Fire was waiting for him and that he had to return to it as punishment for having wasted his powers in his thirst of revenge. They tried to use him to accomplish their own revenge and ordered him to destroy the whole Magic Dimension after turning him into his original form permanently since, while they could not influence the outer world from where they were, they could still influence Valtor as he was their son. He was about to cross the Inter-dimensional Portal of Andros to accomplish his mothers' orders, when the Winx arrived and Bloom, using a spell, that made her spirit enter Valtor's body and extinguished his Dragon Fire with her Fairy Dust, destroying him for good, despite Valtor telling her to join him and fight the Ancestresses together with him to save Oritel and Marion since they were the ones who caused her parents to disappear, as she knew he was lying again. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters," his portrait is seen in the Hall of Enchantments alongside all the other villains who have previously posed as major threats to the Magic Dimension. Valtor, Darkar - Ep401.jpg|Valtor's portait alongside Darkar's. |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 3= By the events of Issue 35, the Magic Dimension has miraculously survived Valtor's disastrous conquest for the most powerful spells of all the realms. With him now defeated, the Fortress of Light Council has decided to put the three of Magix's headmasters on trial to see if they can find any mistakes or omissions that have been made concerning Valtor's conquest. While at Alfea, Bloom relays to her diary of all the events leading up to the present; all of which began escalating rapidly after the Trix had freed Valtor from within the Omega Dimension. Thanks to them, Valtor was able to break out of Omega and begin wreaking havoc across the Magic Dimension; starting with Aisha's homeworld of Andros. During the Winx's valiant efforts against Valtor, Bloom had come to learn that Valtor was the son of The Ancestresses sent to destroy them which also made him another key that Bloom needed to find her birth parents. Though overwhelmed, Bloom is able to admit that some good came out of their struggles against Valtor as it was ironically thanks to him that the Winx were able to become full-fledged fairies—Enchantix fairies. Later that day, Faragonda is the first to arrive at the Fortress of Light and briefs the Councilmen of what her students had to face. She concludes that all students from Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower acted in an exemplary manner when facing a threat as big as Valtor with the exception of three Cloud Tower witches. She demands that they be punished severely for turning their backs on everyone to ally themselves with Valtor and proposes that they be expelled from Cloud Tower effective immediately. Despite how well Faragonda's appeal went, Givelian and Yerka try to pin all the blame on Griffin as the Trix would never be able to ally themselves with Valtor if they were under her watchful eye. This ultimately leads to the Head of the Council proposing that Griffin come in to defend her own innocence by tomorrow, however, thanks to Givelian and Yerka's constant meddling, Griffin gets trapped in between dimensions on her way to the Fortress as Yerka had the Trix tamper with the shuttle she was using that day. This also included Brandon, which devastates Stella, as he was assigned as Griffin's shuttle pilot. When Flora and Musa are finally able to get Stella to sleep, she has a dream where she finds herself within a maze of glass. Within this maze, she finds an image of Valtor that begins to chase her until she sees an image of Brandon's shuttle from the other side of one of the glass walls. Valtor is mentioned again in Issue 46 by Musa as, thanks to his actions, many skillful wizards from all across the Magic Dimension have been summoned to Andros to come up with a way to reseal the Omega Portal. Hearing this causes Bloom to become uneasy as she begins to fear the possibility that Valtor may have survived their final bout until Musa assures her that Valtor is still dead and even demands that they never mention him again. The Winx are then assigned to bring Wizgiz the many notebooks he forgot as he was amongst one of the wizards summoned to Andros. |-|Season 5= Valtor is only mentioned once by Bloom in [[Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros|Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros]] when she reveals to the rest of the Winx that Maia was the one she trained with on Pyros to gain her Enchantix to help assist them in their struggle against the power-hungry wizard. Magical Abilities Since he was formed directly from a corrupted spark of the Dragon's Flame, Valtor's powers were derived from it before his first defeat at the end of Season 3. He can also manipulate the essence of his Dragon Flame to confuse Bloom knowing that, as the current Keeper of the Dragon Flame, she would be able to sense him through that essence. His magic is usually dark blue in color. After he was revived, Valtor's powers appear to no longer be derived from the Dragon's Flame, as he was unable to capture the Wishing Star because his magic was not compatible with the Dragon's Flame spark which formed the Wishing Star's essence. Due to this he needed the Trix to capture the Wishing Star for him instead since the powers of Fairies and Witches were derived from the Dragon's Flame and therefore were not incompatible with the powers of the Wishing Star. Obscurum also mentioned that Valtor's powers are dark powers, confirming that after he was revived, Valtor's powers were derived from some form of darkness alien to the Magic Dimension and no longer from the Dragon's Flame. Additionally, as a wizard with thousands of years of experience conquering realms and being taught under the Three Ancestresses, Valtor showcases a wide array of spells and abilities ranging from firing bolts of energy and flames to telekinesis and intangibility. A majority of his spells used with his own magic are dark and illusory in nature, which shows that Valtor seems to have a mastery over those two types of magic specifically. His literal trademark is the Mark of Valtor, which allows him to either place one or many beings under his command, turn them into rampaging monsters or boost their magical abilities so long as they pledge their allegiance to him, also giving them the ability to bestow his mark onto others, if he so chooses. Another notable aspect of his powers is that Valtor can absorb magic held within artifacts like scrolls and books. All throughout Season 3, Valtor goes to various worlds within the Magic Dimension to conquer them and absorb the strongest magic they possess to strengthen himself. He can also reuse each of the spells he absorbs but can only contain so many spells himself before needing to store them elsewhere; leading to his theft of the Agador Box in "Valtor's Box." Additionally, Valtor has to wait a short amount of time whenever he absorbs the magic he steals as doing so makes his own magic temporarily unstable. One major skill of Valtor's is that, with and without his magic, he is an expert liar and manipulator. In most cases, the lies he tells others (mainly Bloom) prove to be more effective than physical oppression. Using his charm and intellect efficiently and effectively, Valtor has been able to weasel his way out of dire situations, steal objects necessary to his goals like the Agador Box, or coerce others to willingly work for him, which also makes his goal of interdimensional conquest much easier. However, Valtor's deceitful nature can also prove to be his downfall as his constant gaslighting of others makes him untrustworthy. Presumably, this was partly what led to his imprisonment in Omega, as he was sealed there by Oritel and Marion after making them believe he had already killed their young daughters when, in fact, Bloom made it out alive while Daphne was rendered a disembodied spirit by the Ancestresses. This also led to his final defeat and destruction at Bloom's hand, as his initial lie of absorbing her parents within his body upon defeating them to get out of facing the full brunt of the Water Stars and continued gaslighting throughout the course of the season left Bloom completely incapable of trusting him. Even as he told the truth about her parents in a desperate attempt at getting her to side with him, Bloom refused to join his side as she believed this to be another lie, and finally destroyed him. Lastly, Valtor can also assume the form of a huge demon, which grants him more physical strength and enhanced magic resistance. Though he is able to fly without them, Valtor gains a large pair of wings in this form which he can use to release powerful wind gusts, like he does in the episode "A New Beginning." Even without his demonic form though, Valtor is shown to possess some knowledge of physical combat during his raid on the realm of Ohm in "The Island of Dragons." Uses of Magic *'Magic Meltdown' *'Negation Spell' *'Oppositus Power' *'"In the name of Valtor, may you be enwrapped by the eternal darkness!"' - This spell gave Aisha blindness, it was used in "The Sea of Fear." *'"Cobalt Charge!"' - Only named in the Nickelodeon dub, Valtor bestows Stormy with some of his stolen magic, which enables her to create Storm Harpies. Used in "The Black Willow's Tears." *'"Power of the wind, power of ice, power of darkness, amplify!"' - This spell gave the Trix their Disenchantix in "Witches' Revelation." *'"My dark giants, rise up to the light from the depths of the sea!"' - Used to summon the Dark Giants in "Surprise Party on Earth." Trivia *Valtor's name might derived from the German name Walter, which means "ruler of the army," or from Valtorr, a mystical deity with an armored snake-like appearance who appears in the fictional universe published by Marvel Comics **His name changes to Baltor in the 4Kids dub. **The "a" in Valtor's name is pronounced two different ways in the Cinélume version. *Many similarities can be observed between Valtor and Lord Voldemort of the ''Harry Potter'' series. These include: **Both Valtor and Voldemort are unusually pale. **Valtor's Mark bears resemblance to Voldemort's Dark Mark. In both cases, those who serve them have their marks placed on their bodies with Voldemort's Dark Mark appearing on the arms while Valtor's Mark appears on the neck. Also, whenever either Valtor or Voldemort accomplish something important for their goals, their marks can be seen in the sky. **Valtor was involved in the disappearance of Bloom's parents just as Voldemort was responsible for the death of Harry Potter's parents. Though, unlike Voldemort, Valtor was not the direct cause of Oritel and Marion's disappearance and they even remained alive, unlike Harry Potter's parents. **Both Valtor and Voldemort disappeared when their nemeses were still babies only to return many years later when their respective enemies had grown up and become teenagers. **Valtor and Bloom share a connection through the Dragon Flame much like how Voldemort and Harry share a similar connection through their wands as well as through the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry. **Both Valtor and Voldemort were betrayed by someone who once fought alongside them and now lead a school that teaches dark magic whose inhabitants are mostly not evil. For Valtor, this was Griffin, headmistress of the Cloud Tower School for Witches whereas, for Voldemort, it was Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute. **In the episode "Alfea Under Siege," Valtor destroys the barrier surrounding Alfea in a similar style to how Voldemort destroys the barrier surrounding Hogwarts. Interestingly, this scene was exclusive to the final film, which came out after the series's third season, which could suggest that Valtor might have inspired part of Voldemort's portrayal in the films. **The Trix's love for Valtor was similar to Bellatrix Lestrange's love Voldemort, though the Trix later betray Valtor, whereas Bellatrix remains loyal to Voldemort. *In the 4Kids dub, Bloom's fairy dust reverses the Ancient Witches' spell on Baltor, and she destroys him by extinguishing his flame with her own dragon fire, as opposed to the other versions, where Bloom simply destroys Valtor with fairy dust. *Valtor makes short cameo on the Season 5 trailer along with other series antagonists while Bloom elaborates on the many enemies the Winx have successfully defeated. As the third season's villain, he is the third to appear after Darkar and the Trix. *Valtor is the first and only villain so far to share the same power as a Winx girl. *Oddly enough, both Ogron and Tritannus have similar facial features to Valtor. Ogron's power to absorb fairy magic and Tritannus' power to absorb toxic waste also share similarities with Valtor's own ability to absorb energy from magical treasures. **Both Valtor and Tritannus turned merfolk of Andros into their minions. **Both Valtor and Tritannus' conquests started and ended on Andros as well. *Valtor's demon form is similar to the look of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Valtor is the first antagonist to be involved in all episodes of a season, whether directly or indirectly. The episodes in which he does not feature deal with the consequences of his actions, and how he can subsequently be defeated. *Both he and Darkar are tied with having the least appearances in the Winx Club Comic Series compared to any other villain in the series. Valtor is only shown in his debut issue through a series of flashbacks and once as a specter in Stella's nightmare. **Thanks to his actions, Valtor is mentioned the most out of all other villains with minimal roles within the comics. *As of Season 8, besides the Trix, Valtor is the only villain to return as the main villain of the season and the only male villain to do so. However, if the movies are to be taken into consideration, he is the second after Tritannus. *In Season 8, when Valtor frees the Trix from the Limbo, bright symbols can be seen around his magic. These symbols are shaped like sigils, which are occult symbols used by real-life practitioners of magic, alchemy and occult practices. **Similar symbols appeared whenever Lord Darkar used his powers. It is unknown if this is a coincidence. *If one assumes Season 3 takes place in 2006 (the same year it was originally released), Valtor was frozen since 1989. bg:Валтор ca:Valtor cs:Valtor de:Valtor en:Valtor eo:Valtor es:Valtor gl:Valtor hr:Valtor it:Valtor nl:Valtor oc:Valtor pl:Valtor pt:Valtor pt-br:Valtor ro:Valtor sr:Валтор sv:Valtor uk:Валтор Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Major Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Dragon Flame Category:Valtor Category:Comics Category:Winx on Ice Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters